The One Without an Agent
by Friendsfan-addict06
Summary: This is a sort of a sequel to my previous F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanfic, The One With All The Lonesome. So if you haven't read that one yet than I would recommend reading that one first. Although, it is a continuation of my previous fic this is a different story! Anyways, in this fic we find Joey in a conflict with Janice, which makes him seek help from one of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Joey falls back onto the couch while face palming and turns and looks at Janice, who was silently snoozing beside him. "Man, it was definitely the champagne last night." He muffled to himself. He then rolled to the edge of the office couch and slipped on his pants and shoes, and quietly walked across the room towards her desk to grab his shirt and coat off the office chair. He also realized that they never really did get to signing Janice's contract. While juggling his moral values in his mind, he quickly picked up her contract and threw it inside the shredder on his way out of Janice's office. With his back against her office door, breathing heavily out of guilt, Joey speeds up his pace after hearing movement in her office.

We now find Joey in his apartment.

Ring! Ring! "Um, hello this is Joey Tribbiani."

"Hi, Joe this is Victoria and I was just wondering if we were still on for later tonight?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing I'll pick you up at eight." Joey replied, hoping his date tonight would help distract him from the horrible thing he did to Janice earlier this morning and also for making her another one of his many one night stands.

Later that night, Joey picked up Victoria and took her out to _Alessandro's _(where his friend, Monica, used to work as the head chef).

"Hey Joey, are you alright?" Victoria asked. "I mean this is our first actual date, but I've seen you eat backstage at the food stand after shooting a scene and you don't seem like the type of guy who would pick at his food like that."

"Hey, I'm curvy and I like it!" Joey yelled as he dropped his fork onto his plate. "I'm sorry, I do not know where that came from. So uh, did I tell you about that time I went backpacking across Western Europe?"

"Um no, I don't think so."

"Good." Joey smiled as he poured more wine into their glasses. "So, I was just outside Barcelona, hiking on the foothills of Mount Tibidabo. I was at the end of this path and I came to a clearing. there was a lake, very secluded, and there were tall trees all around. It was dead silent, gorgeous. Then across the lake I saw a beautiful woman bathing herself but she was crying."

"Oh my goodness that was beautiful." Victoria replied as she put her arms around Joey's neck and started kissing him.

"I know." Joey said as he returned the kiss.

"Um, I hope this isn't to soon, but do you want to go back to your place and finish this?"

"Yeah I do." Joey grinned, while signaling the waiter for the bill.

After, taking a cab back to his apartment, Joey took Victoria into his bedroom and the two started making out. "Oh Joey." Victoria groaned, while Joey unbuttoned her shirt. Victoria then lied down as Joey kissed her neck. Then, all of a sudden Joey heard those three little words that turned him off. "Oh.. My.. God." Victoria moaned sounding like Janice. Joey than quickly pulled away.

"Janice." Joey blurted out in confusion.

"What no. I'm Victoria." Victoria snapped, buttoning her shirt back up.

"Wait no Victoria don't leave! It's just you sounded like someone else. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, sure you didn't pig!" Victoria snarled in disgust. While, she grabbed her purse and walked out of Joey's apartment.

"Victoria! Come back! I'm the whole package! I speak French! Che ble blah. Me la pee! Oublah! Phooo..." Joey yelled after her as he shut his apartment door and flopped onto his recliner.

"Ugh, is this what it's going to be like every time I bring a girl back to my place? Is every girl going to remind me of Janice? I mean I know I did a horrible thing, but haven't I suffered enough from all of this guilt?" Joey contemplated in his mind. "Oh.. My.. God." Joey mimicked, annoyed by the fact he made such a terrible choice. Laying his head back, Joey shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after, we find Joey still upset about what happened last night on his date with Victoria.

"Ugh, I should probably go for a walk and blow off some steam. Maybe, even get a cup of coffee or something." Joey thought to himself as he was getting ready to leave his apartment.

Ring! Ring! "Uh Hello, Joey Tribbiani speaking." Joey answered.

"Hey Joey this your publicist, and I was just wondering if you have found an agent yet?"

"No. I'm sorry Rod I haven't, but I will find one as soon as possible. I promise."

"Alright, because I need help booking this place for your autograph signing with fans of _Days of Our Lives_, so we can get people hyped about the new season."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry and thank you so much for being so understanding and working temporarily as both my publicist and my agent. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Joe. It's getting a little too hard to work as both. Especially now, with the new season coming out and everything."

"Alright, I understand. I will try to set up more interviews later today."

"Thanks Joe. Call me if you find someone. Bye."

"Alright Rod, Good bye."

A customer walks outside of _Central Perk _and Joey hears a familiar voice coming from the coffee house.

"Hot dog stand guy, why are you so shy? I just wanted to buy a soda. Hot dog stand guy why are you so shy? I just want some cold cola. Hot dog stand guy, you should sell some pie. Hot dog stand guy, I'm not gonna lie, but your stand is a huge waste of time, especially for those who are not meat eaters! That is just a little song I like to call _'Hot Dog Stand Guy'_ and if you want to hear more than you can finally contact me at w,w,w, dot, I still don't have a computer you cheap skates who don't know how to give a decent wedding gift dot com. Thank You."

"Pheebs!" Shouted Joey, who was running towards Phoebe to give her a hug.

"Sweet mother of Lucifer! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in forever Joey, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm not doing so well Pheebs." Joey replied. He was so happy he had finally reunited with one of his friends, who he hasn't seen in a while and could finally talk about how he was really doing.

"Awe, what's wrong Joe?" Questioned Phoebe, as she put her arm around Joey's shoulder.

"It's just I need to find a new agent, pronto and the one person who actually called about my ad and was really qualified was uh-"

"Oh my gosh Joey! did you sleep with her?" Phoebe asked, cutting off Joey's answer.

"No. No. No. No. Of course not. Well maybe a little." Joey admitted, looking down at the ground.

Phoebe knew how Joey was with women, but was still shocked at his actions. "Joey!"

"What? She slept with me first!" Joey snapped, trying to be witty.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind, but that's not all. I also shredded her contract afterwards when I left her apartment"

"Joey!" Phoebe yelled.

"What? I couldn't have been in a relationship with Mrs. Oh-my-god, and have to deal with her as my agent."

"Ew, you slept with Janice! Why Joey?"

"It was the champagne, you know how I get when I drink."

"Yeah I do." Phoebe smirked. "But, but that's not the point Joseph Francis Tribbiani!"

"I know, I did something horrible and trust me the guilt is eating me up. Like I'm some delicious meatball sub or something."

Ring! Ring! "Sorry pheebs one second I need to answer this. Hello?"

"Oh. My. God! Joseph Tribbiani! Do I have words to say to you!" Janice yelled over the phone.

Joey put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone so Janice couldn't hear him. "Oh my god Pheebs! It's her!" Joey whispered loudly to Phoebe, who was sitting right next to him on the orange couch of _Central Perk_.

"You do?" Joey answered back into the phone.

"You bet mister! No one ever does that to Janice Litman! You think you're having problems in the publicity world now my friend, well then you have another thing coming to ya!" Janice threatened. "I am gonna screw you over so far in this world you live in. That no one will ever remember the name Joseph Tribbiani or his beloved character Dr. Drake Ramoray!" Janice aggressively hung up.

"Oh no. What did she say?" asked Phoebe.

Joey told Phoebe everything.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Pheebs. First things first though I need an Agent."

"I can be your agent." said Phoebe, hoping she'll be able to help out her friend. "I mean I know we tried this before, but It'll just be temporary."

"You were a great agent." Joey smiled.

"Yay!" Phoebe shouted as she hugged her friend tight. "We'll figure this out together Joe. You and me." said Phoebe, giving Joey a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Pheebs. You're the best." Joey returned the smile and gave her a tight squeeze.


End file.
